fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170621040342/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170621054332
Reaper College ' Elsa and Blossom deserve to be dorm roommates because I feel like they'd get along well! Plus, they've both interacted with ice, Blossom with her breath and Elsa with her powers. Blossom and Elsa are walking together and socializing! 'Dedication -''' Studying for her finals had been going great; not that she needed to. She was well prepared in all the courses she had been taking, making flashcards and tests every week and quizzing herself before this point. Blossom felt pride in excelling and being a star student in college. Too bad chaos began half an hour ago, making her studies more difficult to stick to. She heaved a sigh, looking up and gazing at the wall across the room. The urge to look out the window was strong, but she resisted. She had an idea about what was happening. It was only the sound of movement and shuffling towards her that made her briefly glance over to her approaching room mate and friend, Elsa. Nodding slightly to Elsa as a signal she was free to talk, she moved her gaze back to the bare wall across the room. "What does this sign say?" Blossom asked, her face emotionless but her voice full of frustration. Elsa calmly looked out the window, her icy blue eyes instantly focusing onto what Blossom knew was there. "Kick butt on your finals bright eyes..." She replied, smiling when Blossom heaved another sigh. "Officer Jenny is chasing him again." Elsa added, glancing above her glasses at the scene. "She might actually get him this time though. She's somehow got his jet-pack." She ended her statement with a shake of her head, her bleach blonde hair staying perfectly where it was. Blossom felt the urge to look out increase; the thought of Jack running around in a panic funny and cu-. She forced herself to stop from continuing that thought, though a faint blush began to reside on her cheeks. "I gotta give it to your boyfriend, Blossom. He's dedicated. Hans never did this much for Anna when they were together." Elsa said, still watching the scene with calm amusement. "Always having a banner ready and doing something special for you when there's an important event. You got really lucky." The urge to look became too strong for the superhero, glancing over her shoulder at the scene. The scene was extremely funny, reminding her of the old cartoon, Tom and Jerry. She couldn't fight off the small smile that emerged and looked away from the window. Dang it- he was cute. Hearing an intentional cough, she looked over to see Elsa with an all knowing smile and a hand on her hip. Blossom put on a poker face and resumed looking at the wall. Trying to lose her blush, she coughed awkwardly and shrugged. "I guess I did..." '''Blossom (PPG) meets Elsa (Frozen) Remember that Powerpuff Girls episode, Ice Sore where Blossom had ice breath and after her new power did more harm than good, she was afraid to use it until a giant fireball was going to come down on Townsville? Well what if Blossom got so afraid that her new power would hurt people that she decided to leave Townsville for everybody else's safety? Eventually she finds solace with Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, who is in the same boat... Ice Sore predates Frozen by fourteen years.